


I'm In Love With My Car (or is it Cas?)

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel is falling, Dean Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, I couldn't help myself, Jealous Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a Human Impala sorry, Queen music, Sam is slightly traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drops in and Dean is singing along to a Queen song that makes Castiel a teensy bit jealous. When Dean finds Castiel later, confessions happen.<br/>If I could draw I would have made this a comic instead (not that I'm hinting that it would be a really cute comic or anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With My Car (or is it Cas?)

Dean didn't even notice Castiel pop into the backseat, because he was so involved with the song he was singing. Castiel decided, rather than announce his presence, he would listen to what Dean was singing along to. When he heard the lyrics, he scowled.

 _I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile,_  
 _Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar,_  
 _Such a thrill when your radials squeal._  
  
As he sang, Dean drummed out a beat on the wheel, head moving back and forth in time to the beat, and Castiel rendered himself invisible to observe further.

_Told my girl I just had to forget her,_   
_Rather buy me a new carburetor,_   
_So she made tracks sayin' this is the end now,_   
_Cars don't talk back they're just four wheeled friends now,_

Castiel vanished in the blink of an eye, returning to where the bunker was located and knocking for Sam to let him in. 

"Hey, Cas, are you-" Sam stopped speaking when Castiel merely blew past him, heading for the library.

"Let's do some research, Sam."

Anything to get the image of Dean professing undying love for someone  _other_ than Castiel out of his mind.

Castiel knew he had no right to be jealous, no matter how often he thought of Dean as  _his_ human, but he was anyway.

* * *

Dean was about to enter the garage when he heard the low growl from within. He stopped, pressing an ear against the door in order to hear better.

"I know you have been his home for his entire life, but I  _pulled him out of Hell_. On top of that, you are a mere piece of machinery, I am an angel in a human form, and when I am fully human I will be a far better match for him than you. I have a claim on his soul, and-"

Dean pushed the door open as quietly as he could. Castiel, oblivious to his presence, continued to glare at the Impala.

"-you will not ruin the bond I have worked so hard to build. Dean is  _mine_ , whether he knows it or not, and I will not allow a  _car_ to get in the way of this."

Dean cleared his throat, heart pounding.

"Somethin' you wanna tell me, Cas?"

Castiel jumped, eyes wide.

"Dean....I....."

"Because you know, you could just say it to my face," Dean said casually, surprising himself with how easily he hid how nervous he was. He moved closer to the falling angel. When he was close enough, he let his hands rest on Castiel's forearms gently. "So?"

Castiel gulped, unable to tear his gaze away from Dean's eyes.

"Well, Dean. I. Yes. There's. The reason I-" he licked his lips, and Dean followed the motion with his eyes hungrily "For a while, I have......been harbouring feelings. Of a more romantic nature. For you. Dean, I think I'm in love -"

Dean kissed him. He managed to catch Castiel as he was mid-sentence, and was able to feel the small moan of surprise the angel made as their tongues collided pleasantly. Castiel's arms wound themselves around his neck, and he deepened the kiss as his own arms slid around Castiel's body of their own accord. Eventually they pulled apart, and Dean smiled.

"Still think I'm in love with my car?" he whispered. Castiel frowned.

"Enough to be suitably jealous, yes."

The smile became a full-blown grin. Dean moved forward, so that Castiel ended up walking backwards, still wrapped up in one another until Castiel was pressed against the hood of the Impala.

"Well-" Dean kissed Castiel's neck, causing him to moan. "We're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

Castiel could only nod as Dean's mouth made it's way down his neck before working back up to his jawline, crying out when Dean began to suck a mark into the tender skin just where his jaw began.

* * *

An hour later, Sam walked into the garage.

"Dean? Cas? Where are - _nope nope nope nope_."

He backed out hurriedly, and heard the laughter of his older brother and his angel as they lay, half naked and tangled up in one another, across the hood of the Impala.

Dean gave in to the temptation to kiss Castiel once more, utterly enthralled by the way his blue eyes shone with amusement when he laughed.

"You and me, Cas. I don't love anyone else like this, okay?"

Castiel smiled and pulled him down so that their lips met once more.

"Yes, Dean."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I could just totally see Dean singing along to that song because it's so him, and then Cas getting all jealous and adorable. I really like the song. And cars. And Queen.  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaEM4JYFPfw


End file.
